Our center for 25 years has been a leader in clinical trials testing new treatments for stroke and brain hemorrhage. In this application, we aim to serve as a leading regional stroke coordinating center in the NINDS clinical trials stroke network and have assembled a well-organized group of connected clinical sites linked by a history of productive collaboration and led by a multidisciplinary and ethnically diverse team. In Specific Aim 1, we intend to lead a regional stroke coordinating center (RCC) consisting of multidisciplinary teams to conduct clinical trials testing novel stroke therapies in acute stroke, stroke prevention, and stroke recovery. The UT-Houston RCC will conduct clinical trials within a network of inter-connected sites in the greater Houston area, San Antonio, and New Orleans involving both adult and pediatric patients with attention to the recruitment of minorities and women. In specific Aim 2, we will provide expertise and leadership for the design of novel trials and propose trials testing new stroke therapies in acute stroke, stroke prevention, and stroke recovery. We will also provide translational expertise for the development of new stroke therapies from bench to bedside and for the development and testing of novel biomarkers. In specific Aim 3, we will establish a training program within our network for clinician-scientists wih high potential for independent research careers in stroke.